Certain people are meant to be together
by Mallika-Page394
Summary: Just a sequence of events and a nice conclusion from someone's point of view.. See the "someone" when you read it! :P Sort of set in Harry's 6th year. Pairing: H/G. Read and Review please! :D


_Certain people are meant to be together –  
And Harry and Ginny are definitely one of them._

I guess I knew it all along. Yeah, all these months – I knew she still had feelings for him. She was, somehow, _different _when she conversed with him. Of course, you would say she was nervous; but no – nervousness in front of Harry was Ginny's past.

Back when I was in my second year I remember noticing that she was cute..but of course that was it 'cause I didn't care about girls and all that time .. well, I was just a twelve year old innocent kiddo then!! On second thoughts - cancel the 'innocent' if you like. Haha – I just cracked a joke! Wow..well, not _that_ wow – Ginny always said I had a good sense of humour. Argh, why do I always have to come back to her?

Oh well..I was anyway telling you about "Me and her – Us" itself..so might as well continue.

So after her first year, everyone was aware of her long-standing crush on Harry till her 3rd year or so. That is – my fourth year or so.

But at the end of my 4th year and my 5th year, I remember noticing that she was opening up – a lot; though she was _still_ quite reserved around **him**. She was going around with Micheal and was getting really popular and all. I mean, I think _that_ was the time I realized that she wasn't the _cute-but-dumbsillyshy_ kind of girl; she was _cute-and-funnywittysmart_ kind of girl. I was suddenly liking her a _lot_ by the end of my 5th year! She had broken up with Michael so I just gave it a go and took my chance and by some miracle – she accepted! I noticed that she had become so **damn** easy around him by the time I had entered my 6th year; though that _still _(for "some reason") hadn't cleared that ruddy doubt of mine about her still having feelings for him! I guess that "reason" was the _"difference" …_you know ..which I told you about, earlier.

But, I can't understand what was different. Maybe the glow, the brightness on her face, the way her eyes _lit_ up, I don't know – maybe just the thing that she was maybe..kind of…somehow - _happier_ when she talked with him or had something; **anything** to do with him. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but there definitely **was** something different when I saw her with him. It bothered me. No use denying that. Yeah, of course it bothered me!

But the thing was…I didn't have to _**let**_ it bother me.

Then that day when we were happily ki-*ahem*-ing in that passage and were having a 'moment', her git of a brother and Harry had to come bursting right over there and spoilt everything! It's just so unfair – but my anger or frustration was **nothing.**..nothing I tell you – compared to Ginny! Oh, well, before I start about her, let me tell you something.

To be honest – the expression on Harry's face (when he saw us, I mean) ..you wouldn't believe me..it..uh..kinda.._scared_ me. I mean.. embarrassment, awkwardness or anything along those lines would have been..you know..understood, if you get me; but there was a kind of _fierceness_ on his face. It looked like he had a lock-jaw, there was a kind of determined expression on his face as if he was stopping himself from beating me to a pulp or a kind of ..anger..which made him look that he wouldn't want anything more than to give me a good punch right then and there! I mean, he isn't her brother or something! Okay – he's her brother's best friend – but what's his problem!?! But then, Gin was really fiery and pissed off you know, most of which would have been 'cause of Ron, I guess, yeah but – she was really bugged up with _both_ of them – you could say; so I tried not to notice anything and told myself to stop analyzing things so much and enjoy myself with her! ..

** x x x **

So guess the few months that followed were some of the best of my life..

And then, that ruddy day.. I had to laugh about **Harry** being hit by the bludger.. and she had to get offended and then on top of that mad at me.. so then I tried to be a gentleman.. I tried to be you know.. solicitous.. to avoid rows. .. I didn't wanna break up with her man. .she was GOOD .. I thought she'd **like** it.. but Merlin, I was **wrong**.

** x x x **

**Then that bloody day**.. I dunno how.. or **who.. **'cause it SURE wasn't me.. pushed her a bit while we were going through that portrait hole. I didn't know what was the big deal.. I just couldn't understand! .. And then – **it ended.** Just like that. SHIT man.. .

I remember Seamus coming over and telling me, as I sat brooding in a corner of the common room –

"_Its not as if it's the end of the world, mate.",_ he said, clapping me on the shoulder.

I didn't say anything.. Yes, it certainly wasn't the **end** of the world.. but definitely a **pause.** I knew I was acting like I was in LOVE with her or something.. but I seriously liked her a lot!

He looked at me worriedly for a minute, shook his head and then went away.

I didn't mind actually.. I was best left alone with me and my depressing thoughts.. All I wanted was Ginny.. but she certainly didn't want me anymore.. so..

~ *** ~ *** ~

**And then that day .. **

We all were like so happy .. winning the match and all.. there was the whole Gryffindor Common Room.. she.. I mean… Ginny.. excellent seeking.. as always.. Harry hadn't played .. he came throught the door.. and then suddenly.. the glass of butterbeer in my hands froze midway to my mouth .. as she was running towards him .. or he towards her.. I didn't see.. all I saw was both of them were hugging and next moment – they were snogging the hell out of each other!!! HOW THE HECK?!? ..

_Who were you fooling, Dean? You always knew it.._ , said a small voice in my head.

Yes, I did.. but I didn't know those feelings were SO prominent!

.. _So, why did you think she left you? Because, she had stopped liking you? Nah, she had started liking HIM more.._

Oh, come on! STOP IT! .. Whatever reasons.. is this it? She's – gone - ? to – him? Not – coming – back ? to – me?

_Yes.. ofcourse_.

But – but - NO!!! ..

_Calm down, man. You knew it man. You knew she still liked him.. you knew she was bound to go to him.. you liked her.. she liked you as well.. for sometime.. you knew she wouldn't be with you forever! .. You got your chance, man. She chose him_.

I pondered over that for few minutes I guess..

Yeah, I knew it. Yep, I guess as I said earlier.. I knew it all along.. you are absolutely right .. She was bound to go to him .. He was bound to get her (Never mind the fact that it's always HIM who gets everything) .. yeah, they were bound to get together someday, they are the _madeforeachother _sort I guess.. 'cause – **Certain people are meant to be together – And Harry and Ginny are definitely one of them. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Okay .. this isn't a DIARY entry as such.. it's just a stray thought I had.. from THE two lines.. I wrote a DEAN part of it.. was thinking of writing a RON part of it as well.. but .. oh, well! .. (later)  
If I might have got some facts wrong .. Please excuse.. but I dun think there are any .. or many.. 2 get them 'wRoNg' ..still..  
and yeah that's it.. bit of fluff.. nothing serious.. for anyone in love with the HG pair.. and anyone in not as well.. please give it a go.. even if u dont enjoy it.. dun worry.. i had some good fun!  
**_**-Mallika**_

**Disclaimer : - **** I am not J.K. Rowling.. ;) just using her characters to play with them.. :D **


End file.
